supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Artemis is the pagan deity of the Greek Pantheon. She is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, childbirth, wild animals, and the wilderness. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto Biography Artemis was conceived by Zeus and Leto at some unknown point of time. Artemis grew alongside her siblings and was known for being the well-respected Greek pantheon in Olympus She grew up with her twin brother, Apollo. Artemis was one of the many old gods that tried to fend off against Adam, but failed. She witnessed his downfall, along with Eve and their six natural born children. When Ares and Aphrodite introduced the Amazonians, Artmes take quite an interest in them and helped teach them of the ways of hunting, wild animals, and wilderness. When Themyscira was under a full-scale waged war, Artemis grieved for the many loss of the Amazonians and she was sadden and angered by the fact that Harmonia converted them into monsters rather than helping her siblings. Artemis still has respect for the Amazons Tribe and holds memory of them of what they once were before being horrified of the terrible acts they committed in order to replenish their numbers. Equipment * Divine Bow and Arrow: Artemis's primary and best weapon is her bow and arrow, that is blessed with divine power. The bow is golden and it was crafted of moonlight and gold. The arrows were crafted of moonlight and silver wood. They can bring sudden death and diseases to girls and women. It can kill a good deal majority of supernatural entities such as other pantheons, regular angels, lesser demons, and other supernatural entities. * Hunting Knives: Artemis carries divine blessed hunting knives that can kill other pantheons, regular angels, demons or other supernatural entities. Powers and Abilities Artemis is very strong and resilient in battle. Being the goddess of hunt, she is very capable of utilizing her fighting skills and weaponry, making her a dangerous foe against worthy opponents. * Animal Manipulation: As the Goddess of Wild Animals and Wilderness, Artemis has divine authority over all animals and control them to aid her in a battle. * Archery: Artemis is a very extreme skilled archer. Because she is the Goddess of Archery, Artemis has never once missed a a target before. Her aim is very precise and can shot at anything, even at far distances. * Cosmic Awareness: As an old god, Artemis has vast knowledge that all pantheons are aware of such as the locations of where Adam, all six of the Ancient One's locations, the use of magic spells/rituals, different types of medical treatment and healing. ** Animal Communication: As the Goddess of wild animals and wilderness, Artemis can communicate with all kinds of animals, even supernatural wildlife. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: As the Goddess of Hunt, Artemis has very extreme, excellent fighting skills that can overwhelm high skilled warriors such as her siblings, Ares or even a Triquetra powered Emma, who is suppose to be on par with a Chief Deity and Prince of Hell. * Immortality: As an old god, Artemis is over a thousand years old and she has not age or withered, She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Healing: As the Goddess that was known for relieving women of diseases, Artemis has vast knowledge of medical treatment and or spells/rituals that can heal an individual of serious injuries, aliments, or diseases. * Lunarkinesis: As Goddess of the Moon, Artemis can control all aspects of the moon such as the gravity or energy to draw from it. She has divine authority over it. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Artemis cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harmed or killed by divine weaponry, powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Shape-Shifting: Artemis can alter her normal form into any known animal in creation, even supernatural wildlife. * Super Senses: As the Goddess of Hunt, Artemis has extreme supernatural senses that allow her to detect a person's scent for miles away and precise hearing as well. She can use her senses to overcome opponents when her eye sight is not available and that's when her supernatural senses are at their best if she does not rely on sight. * Super Strength: Artemis possesses supernatural strength to snap a man's neck effortlessly or monster. She can overwhelm all angels except Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Duke of Hell and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Nima, Hydra, Seth, Ladon, and Leviathans, all deities except deities of physical might titles, Chief Deities, and Titans. * Telekinesis: Artemis can move objects or beings wit her mind. * Teleportation: Artemis can teleport anywhere in the universe withing her reach and knowledge. She travels a lot from earth to Olympus. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Ares. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill him. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Artemis. She can outmatch Chimera and Sphinx. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Artemis and wipe out an entire race of pantheons. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Greater Demons: Artemis can overwhelm any demon and match or kill a Prince of Hell, however Dukes of Hell or Cain can overwhelm and kill her. * Higher Angels: Artemis can outmatch younger angels. Seraphim and Grigori can kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Artemis. * Nephilim: Eliouds and Rephaim can kill Artemis. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Artemis effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic/Demonic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Aretmis. The Demon Blade can harm or kill her. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weaponry can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine forged weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Artemis is not one of them. * Wooden Stakes: Artemis reveals that the Cypress wood she holds sacred can actually kill her. Gallery hunger_games_still_2.jpg|Artemis on the hunt Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Olympians